


Motherless Land (Take Me Out of My Mind)

by nicoleaf



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brotp, F/F, F/M, Gay, Highschool AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pining, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Quinnshot Brotp, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, a lot of people are gay, except the joker because hes lame, floyds gay, harley is pan, not joker friendly, or Bi, super gay, the world needs more fics with harley and floyd being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleaf/pseuds/nicoleaf
Summary: How Floyd Lawton ended up with a fun loving psychopath for a best friend and a no nonsense wanna be soldier as a soulmate he'd never know.
(AKA: The Highschool Soulmate AU you didn't know you wanted or needed.)





	

Of course Harley had three fucking names. The girl wasn’t typical in any way was she? Floyd shook his head, amused and shocked at the blonde currently sitting across from him. 

 

“Well? Aren’t ya gonna say anything?” Harley questioned, elbowing Floyd. “You’re makin’ me nervous.” She continued, nervously playing with her blue tinged ponytail.

 

“Well, I’m surprised to say the least.” Floyd’s eyes wandered to the now exposed names on the girl’s pale skin. The name “Pamela Isley” stands out in a brilliant gold on Harley’s bicep. “Tatsu Yamashiro” is inked in a deep blue cursive along the teens hip, showcased by the high cut red and black panties she has on, her shorts forgotten in a pile off in the corner with her battered t shirt. But what unnerved Floyd is the deep green lettering the curved over Harley’s breast. “Mr. J” it read, and it’s not just the strange name that worried him, but the possessiveness that seems to radiate from the acid green letters. It’s as if the mysterious “Mr. J” was right there with the two teenagers, his arms wrapped around Harley’s half naked form possessively. 

 

“I-it’s a lot to take in isn’t it?” Harley asks, her teeth worrying her lip. 

 

Floyd let out a breathy laugh. “Girl, you don’t half ass anything do you?” The two burst into giggles, each doubling over in a fit of hysterics. 

 

“Well aren’t ya goin’ show me yours?” Harley asked after finally catching her breath. Floyd gave her a wry smile before carefully shedding his grey t shirt. There, sitting just under his navel is a name Floyd both loves and hates. “Rick Flag” stands out in a deep black against the taut lines of his stomach.

 

Harley lets out a deep breath and squeals, “Rick Flag? That honors student you’ve been pinin’ ova?” A slight blush appeared on Floyd’s otherwise stoic face, causing the blonde to squeal even more. “Are ya gonna tell him?” She questioned, hands clasped together under her chin as she stared at her best friend. 

 

“Tell him what? That a fucked up piece of shit got his name? No. Besides, I don’t even think he has my name so what's the point?” He sighed, falling back onto the floor of the locker room, half surprised that no one had tried to open the door yet. Not that anyone would be able to get in anyway. The door was locked from the inside, and a chair was propped against the handle for good measure. He stared morosely at the dull lockers, wishing despite himself that a guy like him could ever land a guy like Rick Flag. 

 

“Well what makes ya say that?” Harley questioned, popping a bubble and leaning back against a banged up locker.

 

“Have you seen the way he and June Moone hang on each other?”  Floyd rolled his eyes, his stomach churning at the thought of Rick with anyone other than himself. For the most part, Floyd was always on guard, but something about Rick made Floyd want to take down his walls, to just  _ exist _ . Not even Harley could bring down his walls completely. But one look from Rick Flag, a fucking goody two shoes honor student who couldn’t be even farther in Vice Principal Waller’s pocket, had Floyd melting. 

 

“I dunno, Moone has always seemed pretty gay too me. You seen the way she stares at Diana Prince? That girl is a lady lover if I’ve ever seen one.” 

 

Floyd raised a single eyebrow at Harley’s words. “What so just because she ogles Diana Prince she can’t like guys? That’s odd coming from you, Miss “I swing any and all ways as long as they want it.” 

 

The blonde sighed, snapping another bubble. “All I mean to say is that she’s his beard and vice versa! Ya really think Waller would be happy if her two star pupils were homos?”

 

Floyd shifted. “That’s a slur you know.” 

 

“What, homo?” The blonde asked, another pink bubble popping.

 

“Yes, and I don’t really appreciate you using it.” He gritted out, the constant snap of bubble gum becoming a tad bit irritating. 

 

“Words are words, Floyd.” But she shrugged anyway, letting her friend know she’d try to avoid it in the future. She started laughing, a small giggle that turned into a full on belly laugh that shook the room and made her look nearly psychotic.

 

“What? What’s so funny?” Floyd demanded, eyes darting searching for what could be the source of his friends laughter.

 

“We’re in our  _ panties _ !” Harley shrieked delightedly, guffawing at the twos state of near nakedness. “Anyone who came in would think we jus’ had  _ sex _ !”

 

Floyd arched an eyebrow. “First off, you’re the one in  _ panties.  _ I am wearing  _ briefs. _ Second of all I’m pretty sure the whole school knows I’m gay after you so very loudly tried to set me up with Chato Santana two weeks ago.”

 

“Ohhhhh yeahhhhhh… I forgot abou’ that.” Harley laughed again, a whole new set of giggles taking over her system. “I coulda sworn the guy was going to burst into flames!”

 

“Harley, he tried to set your hair on fire after that.” The boy sighed, watching his oldest friend descend into a full blown laughing fit. 

 

“So? He didn’ actually set me on fire did he?” She questioned, a wide smile on her pretty face.

 

Floyd sighed, it seemed he was doing that a lot these days. “No, but-”

 

“No buts! Well not ‘no butts,’ because butts are pretty great. Have you seen Rick Flag’s butt? What am I saying of course have. Speaking of, when are you going to ask him out?” She stared expectantly at Floyd. 

 

“Uh, how about the third of never going to happen?” The boy rolled his eyes, but Harley was relentless. 

 

“He’s your soulmate! That means something!” She pleaded with him, eyes wide like a puppy dogs. 

 

Floyd  sighed again. “Fine how about I ask him out as soon as you ask Pamela Isley out? She seems nice and you have her name after all.” Harley squealed excitedly, tackling Floyd to the ground for a bear hug. “Hey no hugging! I don’t do personal contact!” But Harley didn’t move, and instead began to jabber on about all the double dates they could have. Floyd gave a small chuckle, how he ended up with a slightly psychotic, clown loving, New York accented fireball as a best friend and by the book, no nonsense, wannabe soldier as a soulmate he would never know, but someone somewhere was having a great big laugh about it somewhere, he knew it. 


End file.
